Blood Tree
|-|Lesser body= |-|Main body= Summary Blood Tree is an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and one of the 41 Critters created from the 41 toys that would be given to the 41 unborn children that were killed at the event of Rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-C Name: Blood Tree, Youki Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable Age: Has existed for around 10 years Classification: Critter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can exist as information), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Critters represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Critters are also forms of death and terror given form), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 0; even the smallest of Critters are 3 meters tall. As a "mid-sized" Critter, it should at least be much taller than that and at least this tall), Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Duplication (Can produce false bodies of itself), Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself and literally scatter death to its surroundings), Information Manipulation (Critters can exist even in Information Space where they cay lay waste to it, and control a network at will), Biological Manipulation (Can destroy its target's cranial nerves), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of whatever looks at it. Its seeds can erode the mind), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space itself with its seeds), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born) Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Wendigo) | At least Building level (Stronger than Kerkan, with the latter stating that the main body of Blood Tree is the only thing he cannot kill amongst all other things he has encountered in Inganock) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Heavy Engine Humans that can move faster than the speed of sound) | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level | At least Building level (Kerkan can't do anything to it) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seed of Death:' Scatters countless black seed which are the phenomenon of death itself. It absorbs the victim's mind and body. It's able to make someone disappear without a trace. The seeds themselves would warp the space around it which would eat away at its victim, making evasion useless. *'Tentacles of Death:' Launches countless black and red tentacles to slice and thrust at the enemy, all of which are wrapped by countless Seed of Death. It would spread its Seed of Death which in consequence would wrap the space around it, eating away at its victim, making evasion useless. *'Voice of Panic:' Critters ability which releases a sound which stiffens the humans mind, causing them to collapse. Critters can also destroy people's cranial nerves, planting seeds of death or insanity. Key: Lesser Body | Main Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Plants Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Trees Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8